Siri Crazycake
In-Game Facts About Siri Crazycake 1. Siri Crazycake has over forty horses, including Opalheart (her starter horse), Goldchampion (her Arab, also her most famous horse), Angelcake (her Andluasian, and current competition horse), Jewelflower (her Morab) and Coralprincess (her Danish Warmblood), as well as one Jorvik Pony, Starpearl. 2. She used to be the owner of Perfect Racers Guild, better known as PRG or The Guild, and later Autumn Comets, which was known as AC or the Pringles. 3. Siri has won around 400 Championship rosettes. 4. For a very long time, Siri was not a star rider, and only managed to level up on free star rider membership weekends. She won her first championship as a level 9 non star rider. For a time, she was known as 'The Non Star Rider Racer'. 5. Siri typically wears outfits consisting of only full-stat racing gear. Style Personality Siri is a loud and friendly individual, and she always tries to be nice to everyone. She has a wild sense of humour, and is always telling jokes that not very many people find funny. She loves Championship racing and is very competitive. Siri loves all of her horses, her pony and her pet puppy, and she tries to treat them all equally. She has a large group of friends, and they can be very loud when more than two of them meet up. Siri describes herself as 'fun and crazy', and others have described her as mad. Projects Clubs And Leadership The First Victory (novelised format) Siri took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. She glanced down the line of assembled riders. She could see Emily and Aricela wheeling their horses about aggressively, they were both riding for the win today. Anna was sitting quietly, looking nervous as usual, something that often made people over look her as a competitor. An unwise mistake. Anna was a fantastic rider, despite her nerves. Siri wondered briefly if she would ever win a competition, or even place higher than fourth. At least I'm in group three she thought, absently ruffling Opal's mane, ''I wouldn't stand a chance in one of the higher groups. '' "You ok?" Brielle asked, riding her horse, Air, up next to her. "If you count petrified as ok, then yes." Brielle laughed softly. "I know what you mean!!" That was when some of Siri's other friends, Linn, Lana and Holly rode up. Linn's determind face looked quite funny, as it contrasted seriously with her purple plaited hair. She was wearing a very stylish and professional looking outfit, and her little chestnut warmblood, Crazycake, was well-groomed, and seemed to raring to go. In contrast to Linn's neatness was Lana's messiness. Lana's long red hair was loose and all over the place, and her brightly coloured clothes were slightly mucky. Amethystangel, her dapple grey mare was standing quietly. Holly, the more wild one of the three looked a little nervous, and her short, spiky black hair was slightly tamer than usual, but she and her white grey gelding Wildstar were ready to race. Siri smiled at her friends. "Ame looks good." Siri commented to Lana, who smiled. "She's been going reall well just recently." Life As A Champion What It's Like To Be Popular (as told through Siri's diary) Siri's Gallery discosiri.png|Siri walks into the Fort Pinta Disco goldchampion.png|Siri and Goldchampion taking part in a trick riding display at sunset guardhawksline.png|Guard Hawks parade round Moorland Stables guildsilly.png|Siri and her sister Leia at Valedale Stables ponies.png|Siri (left) and her friends Willow (centre) and Kara (right) riding their Jorvik Ponies at Valedale Lakes prg.png|Siri and Sophia at the Firgrove Championship arena siriandgeorgia.png|Siri and Georgia Skystar at the Fort Pinta Championship Arena siriandhorses.png|Siri's current video introduction picture - name captions featured! siricrazycake.png|Siri at the Cafe in Fort Pinta siridark.png|Siri and Goldchampion ride through a dark swamp on a dangerous mission.... siridinner.png|Siri has a drink and a cake at the Fort Pinta Cafe siridisco.png|Disco Queen Siri dances at the Fort Pinta Disco as night falls sirifriendfortpinta.png|Siri and a friend catch up over a snack at the Cafe sirileiasamantha.png|Siri, Leia and Samantha enjoy the sunshine and cakes in Fort Pinta sirrrrrriiiii.png|Siri and Georgia at the Pony Championship siribeach.png|Siri relaxes on the beach at Fort Pinta Sirileiabeach.png|Siri and her sister Leia at the beach side cafe Beachsilly1.png|Siri, Leia and Cadence at the beach side cafe fpbeach.png|Siri and her friends relax at the beachside cafe siridance.png|Siri dances at the disco in Fort Pinta sirionthe beach.png|Siri lies back on a deck chair as the sun starts to set over the ocean sirisunbathe.png|After a long day of championship racing, Siri unwinds on the beach swizzkedit.png|Siri and her horse Darkmagic (Kim) dressed up for Halloween. Category:Pro Racer Category:Riders Category:Fury Of Jorvik Winner Category:Pony Championship Gold Rosette Winner Category:Pony Championship Silver Rosette Winner Category:Pony Championship Bronze Rosette Winners